Sleepless Poesy
by The Keener
Summary: "What are you doing?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes. "I'm reading her your favourite poem."
1. I carry your heart

**Sleepless Poesy**

Chapter I

I carry your heart

**Hi! I actually thought about writing this this summer. I kind of totally forgot about it until yesterday. I was in the most boring class ever and I drifted out and then this plot bunny came back to me and I knew I had to write this down. So I did! English is still not my native language so I'm sorry if there are mistakes of any kind in this. I know it's probably OOC, but I don't really mind since I'm writing for fun. I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, AWM does :)**

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, everything was dark. It was really, really late at night or maybe early in the morning; he couldn't tell either way. Slowly taking in his surroundings, he suddenly became aware of the slight weight in his lap. He looked down, finding a worn book. "I fell asleep reading poetry. That didn't happen since my college days. Must've been totally exhausted." he chuckled to himself, leisurely flipping the well-loved pages backwards until he reached the very first one. A small smile playing on his lips, he delicately ran his fingers on the simple handwritten dedication.

_Merry Christmas, Dad._

_I love you,_

_Alexis_

He remembered this particular Christmas day; the cold winter breeze blowing on his skin and every snowflake resting on Alexis' long hair and his mother trying real hard not to laugh at his snowmen printed scarf. He recalled sitting in front of the fire, the whipped cream topped hot chocolates and wiping off Alexis' milk mustache with his thumb while she threw a couch cushion at him; the following pillow fight and listening to Christmas music under blankets that kept them warm. And the poetry book. He relished in the fact that his daughter knew him so well. A beautiful, gorgeous leather-covered poetry book. Only Alexis. So perfect. Coming back to his senses, he softly got up from the armchair he was currently sat in, taking his book with him. Carefully paddling from the living room into the hallway, he found the door to her bedroom ajar. Realising it was safe going in without waking the girl, he pushed the door open without a sound and entered the dark room. He approached the quiet sleeping form and brushed her hair out of her closed eyes. She looked so adorable, her black lashes casting shadows on her cheeks in the pale moonlight. His heart swelled with pride, she was beautiful. He then sat down cross-legged near her bed and opened his book to a random page, running his eyes over the few words written on the top of the page. It was one of Alexis' favourite. Smiling to himself, he started reading, whispering to the sleeping girl.

_"i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_

_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_

_i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing,my darling)_

_ i fear_

_no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want_

_no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you […]"_

He quickly stopped his reading. Footsteps. Someone definitely was coming. Hearing the door to the little girl's room opening again, he slowly turned his head around, finding Alexis standing on the doorsill, cradling a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Dad?"

"Alexis, oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he whispered.

"No, no, don't worry. I couldn't sleep and I just – I thought I heard something. What are you doing?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I'm reading her your favourite poem." he smiled

**A/N: The poem Rick is reading **_**is I carry your heart with me **_**written by E.E Cummings. I'm aware my story probably is confusing to a lot of people, but I swear you're going to understand when you read the last part! So please give this a chance! :)**


	2. (I carry it in my heart)

**Sleepless Poesy**

Chapter II

(I carry it in my heart)

Turning the doorknob with her right hand, she entered their bedroom. Trying not to wake anyone, she silently sat down on the floor near his side of the bed and leaned her back against the wall. Putting the poetry book in her lap, she opened it to the very same page he previously had. "You know, mom told me what you did for me. You read that poem to me someday, but apparently you never got to finish it. I know I don't remember and everything, but I'm going to finish it for you." Crossing her legs, she quietly breathed in and whispered the last few verses of the poem he never got to read to her.

_"[…] here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)"_

She slowly closed the book, put it on his nightstand (it was _his_ poetry book after all), got up and approached the bed until her shins touched its edge.

"I love you, grandpa. And I love you too, grandma." After a beat, she added. "You know, you can actually answer that. And you need to practice your _I'm-totally-asleep-right-now-please-don't-talk-to-me-I-won_'_t-answer_ look because it's not convincing at all!" she laughed.

"How did you – Oh my God, you're a genius!" he exclaimed.

"Nope, I'm not a genius, but don't forget there is some Castle blood running through my veins." she winked, making his eyes crinkle with joy. "Let's try this again, shall we?" she added, mimicking a little cinema clap with her fingers. "Scene one, take two: I love you, grandpa."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

_**FIN**_

_**A/N: Soooo, I hope it wasn't that bad! Oh, and by the way, I love reviews. (I know I**_**'m not subtle. *evil laugh* :D )**


End file.
